Call of Duty: District Zero
"It's like taking every Call of Duty title and picking out the best parts of each - that's what we're doing here." - CEO of Raven Software. Call of Duty: District Zero is the 16th main Call of Dut''y'' game, and the second developed by Raven Software, after MW Remastered. It's an independent title and it includes no traditional campaign. Activision confirmed the title was in production on April 4th, 2019, and the game was released on November 15th, 2019 worldwide. It's available on PCs, the Xbox One, and the PS4. Raven Software were given their own independent Call of Duty title for the first time, although they worked on MW Remastered in 2016. The first pack of downloadable content was released 2 weeks after release. District Zero uses a brand new RS1 engine, an update over the engine which was used with MWR. It's also branded as the DZ0 engine. Activision announced the game along with a 30 second teaser, and put out an official trailer on May 20th. On April 15th it was confirmed that there will be no traditional campaign for the 2nd year in a row, and the game will be much different even from the previous title, Black Ops 4. The game included a familiar multiplayer, a battle royale mode, and "Rapid Ops" The game was questionable at first, but received good publicity. Micro-transactions were much less frequent, the multiplayer was more refined and refreshing, and the Rapid Ops replaced the campaign very well.'' IGN rated this game 8.5/10. The initial pricing for the game was $79.99 for all platforms, lasting 4 months, then dropped down to $69.99. Additional fees are based on DLC purchases and in-game online store transactions. This Call of Duty included no other editions of the game, only the standard. Rapid Ops Rapid Ops Missions Multiplayer Game Modes There are 8 core game modes for multiplayer, 5 alternative, and 5 hardcore. '''Core' - District Assault 50v50 or 100v100 battle royale mode (returning from Black Ops 4) - Team Deathmatch - Free-for-all - Search and Destroy - Ground War - Hardpoint - Domination - Kill Confirmed Alternative - Gun Game - Slasher - Prop Hunt - Mad Props - Cage Match Hardcore - Free-for-all - Team Deathmatch (with civilians roaming around) - Search and Destroy - Domination - Kill Confirmed Barracks In barracks, you can see your own online profile along with your level, badge, and selected character skin for battle royale. Multiplayer stats are available too. You can check out online weekly challenges to gain XP, and view your achievements. Here you can customize your classes, you can have up to 10 custom weapon classes, and buy 5 more with the in-game currency. The highest rank in this game is 50. You can only use the custom character skins in battle royale. Custom Battle Royale Skins As you rank up, the character skins you can use are more and more prestigious, and also make your character more skillful. Weapon Classes and Unlocks These are the 5 default weapon classes: Multiplayer Maps There are 10 multiplayer maps. Some are based on the Rapid Ops levels. DLCs included redone hybrid versions of memorable previous maps. Multiplayer Menu Game Weapons These weapons are all used and seen both in the Rapid Ops and in multiplayer. Certain weapons can be modified to be single-fire, 3 round burst, or fully automatic while you're playing. The lists below order the weapons from first to the last unlock-able ones. Primary Weapons Secondary Weapons Attachments and Equipment Game Vehicles All the vehicles found or used in the Rapid Ops and multiplayer are listed below. Certain vehicles are available for transportation during the battle royale games. List of Vehicles DLCs Gold DLC -Costs an extra 25 dollars. Platinum DLC -Costs an extra 50 dollars. Gallery Photos Weapons: Concept Art: Videos References & Notes This is MY article, do not edit it without asking for permission. Otherwise I will report you. I recently started this game, please be patient, it's very time-consuming to innovate. I am aiming to perfect this article by the end of 2019. I have been having problems with image and video uploading because of the stupid policies on here. Feel free to leave a comment below! SHOUTOUTS: (contributors will be put here) Category:Activision Category:Raven Software